


Seven Dumbasses and a Group Chat

by Wisdomm



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Also cousins au, Alternate title; trent oliver and the seven dumbasses, F/F, F/M, Kelvin is endgame, Multi, Shelby and Kevin love eachother, and also shelby and kaylee pining, dumbass squad, them being stupid, this is literally it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomm/pseuds/Wisdomm
Summary: What happens when a Julliard-graduate inspires four teenagers to become better people, and once again befriend Emma and Alyssa (and Greg)? A lot of fucking dumbassery, apparently.





	1. Chapter 1

**(5:03 PM) Kevin started the group chat**

**Kevin joined**

**Kevin changed their name to mom**

**mom invited Alyssa, Emma, Greg, and 3 other people**

**Emma joined**

**Alyssa joined**

**Shelby joined**

**Kaylee joined**

**Alyssa changed their name to Dum**

**Dum**

emmy change your name to bass or there’ll be consequences 

**Emma changed their name to Bass**

**Bass**

Why do you get to be dum, why not me skdnsnfkskdkns

**Dum**

i top thats why

**Shelby**

ma’am this is a mcdonalds drive through 

**Bass**

Shelby do you value your limbs? Honest question.

**Nick joined**

**Greg joined**

**Greg changed their name to gay rights**

**gay rights**

how are our resident lesbians doing

**Nick**

Guys i had an idea

**Bass**

im gonna stop you right there

**mom**

let the man speak, Nolan

**Kaylee**

hes hardly a man lmao

**Nick**

ive been attacked

**Dum**

No rights nick

**Bass**

NO RIGHTS NICK AJDNSBJDJS

**Nick changed their name to No rights nick**

**No rights nick**

have i appeased the masses you absolute gremlins

**Dum**

yes this will suffice.

**Shelby**

Whats your idea nick

**Bass**

No shelby dont let him speak it goes straight to his head

**No rights nick**

do you think we could steal from the laser tag arena and play it at my house so we can run AND jump?

**Bass**

nevermind im listening

**Shelby changed their name to Shelbs**

**Shelbs**

lets do it

**mom**

guys i think thats actually illegal and we can go to jail

**Bass**

whos participating in the heist

**No rights nick**

i will

**Shelbs**

me lmao

**gay rights**

Hehehehooooooo yea me too.

**Bass**

ok so, alyssa, kaylee, and kevin will get us out of jail 

**Dum**

I swear to god

**Bass**

Alyssa you can help actually. It'll be romantic, like a date.

**Dum**

I dont think you know what a date is em

**Dum**

gtg

**Dum is offline**

**Bass**

awww :(( 

**Bass**

Alyssas gone, im sad now

**Kaylee**

Boohoo cry me a river. cry it from jail emma. because youre going to jail if you steal fucking laser guns

**Bass**

This is why i stopped being friends with you

**mom**

why do you even need to involve nick in your prison scheme :(

**Bass**

hes nick also hes the one who suggested it

**No rights nick**

why do you hate me

**Bass**

Why not

**mom**

MY MOM BOUGHT WATER GUNS IM GONNA HAVE A POOL PARTY TOMORROW :DD

**Kaylee**

oh no

**Bass**

Fuck yea, lets put alcohol in the water guns

**gay rights**

picture this; you know those water gun games at fairs. 

**Kaylee**

i really hate where this is going, wheres alyssa again

**Bass**

idk but tell her to come back, I need her in my life

**Bass**

OH FUCK ABDBAHHXAHHS

**Shelbs**

what

**gay rights**

Is your karma finally catching up to you

**Bass**

ALYSSA IS OUTSIDE MY WINDOW WHAT THE HELL

This is the most romantic thing ever i'm gonna cry im gonna cry actual tears.

**Shelbs**

“Most romantic thing ever” kevin promposed to me with a sombrero

**Bass**

thats not more romantic thats just him being dumb and in love

**mom**

:D i am! i am dumb, and i am in love

**No rights nick**

What about when i promposed using the shirt with the chalk and shit i think that was actually pretty romantic and im pretty cool for that 

**Kaylee**

Im not even dating you anymore so its invalid actually also please shut up

**Bass**

whooops got to go

**Bass is offline**

**Kaylee**

Oh god if alyssas outside her window, and she had to go offline-

**Shelbs**

i cant blieve we got ditched so emma and alyssa could make out

**gay rights**

i hear them.

**(12:24 AM) Bass is online**

**Bass**

Oh my god i know you’re all asleep but please please check trents imdb page im begging you

**gay rights**

What

Oh my god

He was in shrek???

**Bass**

im going to cry greg please dont let him hear the end of this

**gay rights**

I solemnly swear he wont

**Bass**

thank you so much ok now im gonna sleep alyssas getting grumpy

**gay rights**

How is she even at the house and how much would you kill me if i ran in playing allstar

**Bass**

she lied and said shes at shelbys and id also never let you see the light of day again

**Bass**

speaking of which, shelby when u wake up ur covering for us

**Bass is offline**

—-

“Nick,” Emma scrunched up her nose. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

Nick called down from the rooftop. “I'm not a pussy, Nolan.”

“Yea but you’re the one on the roof about to jump into a pool.” Emma pointed at him. “Think about that.”

“Shut up.” Nick took a running start and canon-balled into the pool. Surprisingly, he made it in, but not without completely splashing Shelby, who was already in the pool.

“Wow Nick.” Kaylee began in faked astonishment. “-You manage to not break all your bones jumping off a roof into a pool, but still miraculously somehow manage to be  _ so  _ unappealing, no one thinks you’re cool at all!”

Kevin frowned. “I think he’s cool!” He snapped. “I think you’re cool, Nick.” He finished, sitting down at the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water.

“Thank you Kevin. See, this is why Kevin’s my best friend.” Nick smiled, swimming over to Kevin and patting his thigh. Then he grabbed Kevin’s ankle and yanked him into the pool.

Greg jumped in after. “Come on, get in the pool!” He smiled at the remaining girls.

Alyssa stuck her tongue out. “Make me, Gregory.” 

Greg started to climb out of the pool when Emma hovered over him.

“Get back in the water, Greg. No one’s throwing Alyssa in a pool.” Emma swung her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

“Thanks, babe.”

“Except me.”

“Wh-“ Before Alyssa could get the word out, Emma had picked her up, stumbling a bit before throwing Alyssa into the pool. Thinking fast, Alyssa held a sturdy grip on Emma's arm, pulling the blonde in with her. Emma gasped when she realized what had happened, her glasses askew. 

“Alyssa!”

“If I’m going down, I’m taking you with me babe.” Alyssa chuckled, fixing her girlfriends glasses. Emma shot her a glare and just took the damned things off, setting them at the side of the pool. 

“I’ll get you back for that.” Emma smiled, tugging Alyssa closer before wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist.

“You can’t  _ get me back  _ for getting you back, Em.” Alyssa laughed, running a hand through Emma’s hair.

“We’ll see about that, Alyssa Greene.“ Emma whispered and began to lean in before both girls were splashed. They whipped their heads towards the source- Shelby, who was making fake gagging noises.

“Don’t start making out in my boyfriends pool, thanks.”

Alyssa stuck her tongue out at Shelby, and then pulled Emma in for a kiss. Emma had to process it for a second before melting into it. 

“Get a room!” Shelby yelled. “Kevin, hon, pass me a water gun.” She turned to her boyfriend.

Kevin scrambled out of the pool to grab one. He threw it to Shelby. Shelby caught it and grinned. “Times up, dumb and dumber.” She pointed it at Alyssa and Emma respectively. Alyssa shook her head.

“Thats empty.”

“No it isn- oh.” Shelby muttered when water indeed didn’t come out of the gun. “You’re safe for now.” She pointed at them, before unscrewing the capsule and dipping it under the pool to refill.

Alyssa laughed until she saw Kaylee sitting on the side of the pool, looking upset. She swam over. “What's up?”

Kaylee glanced at her. “Getting adjusted to the water- I can’t jump in like the rest of you without freezing.” She chuckled.

“Not that. Is something wrong?” Alyssa whispered.

Kaylee looked over Alyssa's shoulder, to Shelby, who was spraying Emma with the water gun. “Uhm..”

Alyssa followed Kaylees gaze, and then it clicked. “Oh.” She mouthed softly. “Wanna talk about it inside?” She suggested. Kaylee nodded, standing up.

Alyssa headed towards the ladder before she heard Emma call out;

“‘Lyssa? You can’t leave me to take all the hits.” She joked with a mock frown.

“Kaylee and I are going to get snacks.” Alyssa smiled, getting out of the pool and getting a towel. Shelby pointed the water gun at Kaylee.

“Don’t think you’re safe because you’re on land, Kaylee. No one escapes my wrath.” Shelby stuck her tongue out. 

Kaylee smiled. “Go shoot your boyfriend, or Greg, or better yet, Nick.” Shelby nodded in response, and turned around to swim towards Nick. Before Kaylee and Alyssa went inside, they heard a high-pitched scream from the man. Both girls chuckled.

“Sooooo.. Shelby?” Alyssa nudged Kaylee on the arm the second they entered the house. 

“I didn't realize until now how pretty she is. Or well, I did, but not in this way. Everything feels right about her. Her nose scrunches up when she laughs, I’ve been noticing that. It’s cute.” Kaylee absentmindedly mumbled. “Part of me wants to hit you for this, and part of me wants to thank you.”

“Wait, what did I do?” Alyssa took a cautious step backwards. 

“Well I didn’t think that wanting to kiss Shelby was gay until you and Emma came out, so thank you, Alyssa.” Kaylee scoffed jokingly. “Anyways, so yea, whatever, I like Shelby. But that’s not the problem my identity crisis is  _ later _ , because Shelby’s dating Kevin, and I’m freaking out about it.”

“Maybe just talk to her about these feelings? She’s your best friend. I doubt she’d stop talking to you because she doesn’t feel the same.” Alyssa suggested.

“You and Emma are better at this lesbian stuff than any of us, Alyssa. How did you two end up getting together in the first place?”

A blush rose from her cheeks to the tips of Alyssa’s ears. “Uhm-“ she cleared her throat. “I don’t uh- think our story would help much.” Alyssa chuckled nervously.

“You’re acting like you just pinned Emma against a wall and started kissing her or something.” Kaylee joked.

“I think I should go back to the pool.” Alyssa’s voice cracked and she took a step towards the pool. Kaylee gripped her arm. 

“Oh no you don’t, I need help.” Kaylee pleaded desperately. Alyssa sighed.

“Maybe Emma can help more- she thought I was dating Greg at the time when she liked me so though obviously I’m pretty sure Kevin isn’t secretly gay-“ Alyssa paused. “Kinda sure Kevin isn’t secretly gay,” she corrected herself. “It’s kind of a similar situation? I guess?” Alyssa shrugged. “Can I tell Emma?”

Kaylee bit her lip and then slowly nodded.

—-

Emma wasn’t quite sure  _ what  _ had happened that lead to Shelby dragging her out of the water to behind Kevin's pool house with a panicked expression, but she guessed it was sometime between when Alyssa had gone inside to get snacks with Kaylee and right now.

“Emma, I think I’m a lesbian but I don’t know how.” 

Emma blinked. “Oh?”

“I like Kaylee.”

“Oh.”

“But I also love Kevin.”

“Oh.”

“If you’re going to keep saying oh I’ll ask Alyssa for help when she gets back.” Shelby huffed.

“No wait! I think.. have you considered you’re bisexual?” Emma asked.

“That’s when you like men and women, right?” Shelby tapped her chin in thought. “Maybe. Yea, that feels right.” She smiled. “Don’t uh- don’t tell anyone, though. But my problem is I don’t know what to do about the fact that I like  _ both _ of them.” She sighed.

“I won’t tell anyone. As for the other problem, uhm-“ Emma paused. “I’ll ask Alyssa! I’m the idiot in the relationship, she’ll know more than I do. If it’s okay for me to ask her, that is.”

Shelby hesitated for a second, and then nodded. “Don’t tell Nick or Greg or anyone though, okay?” She said, barely a whisper. Then added; “Or Kevin.” Emma nodded, smiling softly. 

Then, Greg rounded the corner. “Em, gran needs us home in an hour. It’s pasta night!” He said, sounding way too excited. “Wait, what’s happening here?”

“Shelby’s on her period.” Emma said blankly. Greg visibly stiffened and stepped back, awkwardly saying goodbye and running off.

“Emma, what kind of excuse is that? I was just in a pool.” Shelby looked at her.

“Bold of you to assume my idiot cousin knows that.” Emma said, stepping out from behind the poolhouse. “I need to find Alyssa, and then drag Greg home. Seeya, Shelby.” Emma waved.

By the time Emma had gone back to the pool area, Alyssa was back outside, chatting away with Kaylee. Emma walked over to her girlfriend. 

“Hey, Greg and I are going now, so-“ she said awkwardly, remembering Alyssa had driven with them. Alyssa nodded and started getting her stuff together. “-uhm, actually, I wanted to see if you were able to sleep over at my place for the night? You can call your mom and let her know my grandma will be home and so will Greg and neither of them would ever let us-“ she paused. “Y’know.” Emma chuckled. “But if you can’t I understa-“

“You’re rambling again, babe. I’ll stay over.” Alyssa said, pressing a kiss to Emma’s lips.

Emma smiled. “Okay. I need to talk to you anyways- nothing bad. Let's go.”

—-

“So, what did you need to talk about?” Alyssa asked, staring up at the green glowing fake stars that were stuck to Emma’s ceiling. 

“Shelby likes Kaylee, but she also likes Kevin.” Emma said. “She told me today at the pool.”

Alyssa gasped and sat up. “Kaylee pulled me inside to tell me she likes  _ Shelby _ !”

“Oh my god, we have to be gay matchmakers. Alyssa, it’s our lesbian destiny.” Emma sat up too, gently putting her hands to Alyssa’s cheeks

“I thought our lesbian destiny was to get married and adopt two kids and a cat?” Alyssa said.

“That too- but this is our current lesbian destiny. Let’s be lesbian jesus together.”

“That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me, Emma Nolan. I’m in.” Alyssa kissed her. Emma smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s theatre time and they’re performing 21 Chump Street! Kevin and Shelby also have a talk.

“Students, a first show is monumental. It’s groundbreaking. Kids, I cannot describe to you the bliss I receive from seeing your beginnings in your life-long career of acting. Truly, I’ve never felt happier or more content than my days at Julliard. Now, I’d like to give you all a little pep talk before we go on in thirty. I want you all to go out there and give it your all, like you’re pouring your very life and soul- your essence into this performance. Pretend that thousands of eyes are watching you, and face them and proudly perform. Proudly act. Give it your all, and most importantly, don’t get your hopes up because this will be an absolute trainwreck. You all need to accept that.” 

“What the hell, Mr. Oliver?” Shelby huffed.

“Shelby, you and Kaylee are my favorites but we had literally two weeks to prepare and you’re graduating in one. This isn’t going to go well.” Trent deadpanned. There were hushed murmurs of agreement before the crowd of students disbanded into their own little groups.

A minute later, Emma slipped downstairs and first peeked excitedly out the curtain in effort to find her Broadway family. After a bit of looking, she spotted Barry and the gang, her dad (figuratively, anyway) making eye contact and slightly waving. Emma smiled in response before going to find her girlfriend, gripping the flowers in her hand tighter.

“Babe, you’re going to be the star of the show tonight.” Emma said, walking into the dressing room. Alyssa turned to her and gasped when she spotted the lilies Emma held in her hand. “For you.” Emma stated, handing them to her. 

Alyssa smiled and stood up. “You’re sweet.” Then, she leaned in for a kiss, only to harshly be yanked back by Shelby.

“Alyssa, if you kiss Emma you’ll forget all your lines, and Emma’ll forget all her lighting cues. So think about that.” Shelby squinted, before going back to help Kaylee put on her costume. Alyssa murmured some remark about how unfair it is that she can’t kiss Emma because it'll  _ ‘distract her’  _ even though Shelby’s in the back room helping her crush into a dress.

Emma smiled. “Break a leg. Don’t actually, though.” she chuckled, pressing a kiss to Alyssa’s cheek anyways before hurrying back upstairs to the tech-booth with Nick.

—-

“Maybe focus more on the lights, and not on your hat.” Emma said to Nick. “I’m surprised you weren’t in this. Bad fashion and baseball caps seems right up your alley, Nick.”

Nick took a break from rubbing his own hair insecurely before facing the light he was handling towards Kevin. “Shut up, Nolan. I just really like that hat, okay? Why does Kaylee get to wear it?”

“Because it’s an extended version of  _ 21 Chump Street _ and you’re one of the only kids in school who still dresses like he doesn’t know what a color palette is.” Emma deadpanned, before playing the next song. Despite Alyssa having a lot of lines and a lot of stage time, Emma somehow managed to not miss her cues in favor of looking at Alyssa. 

Barry was definitely recording this anyways, and Mrs. Greene was definitely recording everytime Alyssa’s on stage, so if Emma really wanted to spend thirty minutes staring at her girlfriend, she could get a video from either of them

“Naomi! You know me! Will you go to prom with me?” Kevin sang- or screeched- to Shelby, getting down on one knee and extending a hand towards her. Emma would be paying attention, but it seemed the word  _ prom _ brought back some really good memories for Emma Nolan, because she immediately paused to look towards Alyssa.

It seems Alyssa knew what Emma was thinking because she glanced at the tech booth from her spot on stage and winked at her girlfriend. Emma felt herself grinning as she entirely missed her cue to start playing  _ One School _ . It wasn’t until Nick elbowed her that she fumbled for the next song. Shit.

“Stop thinking about dancing with Alyssa, Emma.” Nick squinted, rolling his eyes.

Emma’s face flushed red. “Yea, that’s what I’m thinking about.” She muttered. Definitely not when they snuck away halfway through the night to the band closet and-

“Oh! Yes!” Kevin yelled, jumping around the stage, cheering while Shelby sang her part of the song. Thank god for Kevin screaming, or Emma might’ve ended up missing her cue again.

—-

“How dare you and your uptitled rich broadway friends promote the  _ devils lettuce _ to my daughter and her friends. You should all be  _ ashamed _ of yourselves!” Mrs. Greene spat at Trent after the show finished.

Emma nudged Alyssa in the shoulder. “Babe, it’s time.” Alyssa nodded, took out a small USB and handed it to her mother. Mrs. Greene stared in confusion until Alyssa explained.

“I got bored, so I made a powerpoint presentation on why this musical isn’t bad. Look at it if you will.” Alyssa nodded. Mrs. Greene squinted.

“A powerpoint? Really?” Mrs. Greene laughed and if she weren’t in hearing distance Emma would make some joke about nails on a chalkboard, but she kept her mouth shut and instead turned to her family.

“I’m a star. A marvel. Grandma, you’re raising the next Juilliard graduate.” Greg did a pose, and if Trent were there his eyes would probably be sparkling. Emma gave her Gran a quick hug before turning to the actors. 

“Hey Deedee, Angie.” Emma smiled, giving a hug to both women. She turned to Barry. “Hey dad- I mean-“ she paused. “Uh. Barry.”

Barry grinned. “Oh, you’re gonna make this grown man cry, Emma.” He chuckled before giving her a bear hug, squeezing her until Emma swore she was losing her breath. Luckily Alyssa saved the day, tapping Barry on the shoulder. He reluctantly let Emma go and smiled. “Hi, Alyssa!”

“Hi Mr. Glickman.” She extended a hand. Barry waved her off and pulled her into a hug.

“We’re not business partners, Alyssa.” Barry joked once he pulled away. “How’s Trent been surviving?”

Deedee squinted like a rat was going to come for her heels any second. “Is Indiana still dirty?”

Emma nodded. “Look, if anything in Indiana hasn’t changed it’s the fact that I hate it here. I can’t wait to be in New York.” She intertwined her fingers with Alyssa’s.

“New York?” Angie gasped, a grin spreading across her face.

Alyssa held her face in the hand that wasn’t holding Emma’s. “Emma.” She groaned.

“Shit! I mean- woo, pork. I said woo pork because I heard Indiana has the worst pork in the country and if I leave it’ll be better so-“

“Emma, give it up and just tell them. Please don’t embarrass yourself.” Alyssa shook her head. “We were trying to keep it a surprise, but-“

“Alyssa and I are going to colleges in New York, so we’ve been trying to save some money to get a place to rent there. We wanted to surprise you guys but I’m an idiot.” Emma explained. Barry looked like he was about to cry with a big dopey grin on his face.

—-

**(4:12 PM) Bass is online**

**Bass**

You all did great!!

**No rights nick is online**

no they werent

**Bass**

They’re more talented than you.

**gay rights is online**

**Kaylee**

emma please dont lie directly to our faces alyssa, shelby, and I were the only ones who were semi-decent

**Dum is online**

**Shelbs is online**

**gay rights is online**

**mom is online**

**Dum**

can we just like party or something and forget that wreck

**Shelbs**

party rockers in the house tonight

**Kaylee**

its party rock is

**Shelbs**

…

**Kaylee**

…

**No rights nick**

for our next original play we should call it ‘sexual tension; the musical’ and you two can be the leads

**gay rights**

okay who gave nick the fucking braincell 

**No rights nick**

hahaha ‘fucking’ 

**gay rights**

nevermind.

**Shelbs**

Wait what

**Kaylee**

Meet me in the parking lot guys, we can all go my house. my parents are gone for the week again and we can go there okay guys

**Dum**

Oh so i wasnt the only one seeing it okay thanks nick

**Bass**

Round of applause for nick

—-

**(4:37 PM) **

**Bass**

Ok wait my pickups in the shop so gregs driving us and hes a really slow driver so lets play 20 questions

**Shelbs**

who was your first kiss

**Bass**

kaylee

**Bass**

alyssa is seething rn

**Dum**

WHAT.

**Shelbs**

wait HOW

**Kaylee**

ugh

**Kaylee**

emma u said u wouldnt tell anyone about that

**Bass**

picture this its eighth grade, im hanging at kaylees house for a sleepover

**Bass**

And she just. “hey emma, I wanna kiss that cute john kid but i dont know how to kiss”

**Bass**

“ok good for you” “can i practice on you” and as a lesbian my heart thinks hngnrhhhrbbrbr girl lips but my logical friends with kaylee brain goes “yea but you have standards.” 

**Bass**

so i say alright and then kaylee kissed me like a couple times 

**No rights nick **

Isnt it like creepy to enjoy it when your best friend practices kissing on you

**Bass**

bold of you to assume i enjoyed it. Im actually a bit offended that youd think i liked kissing kaylee. I drew the line at tongue tho like she tried and i said Nope Not Having That

**Kaylee**

EMMA

**Dum**

KAYLEE TRIED TO DO WHAT?

**Bass**

next question

**Shelbs**

okay THAT aside; who was your actual first time with and how long ago

**Dum**

easy, me and in emmas room next question

**Bass**

^^

**Shelbs**

alyssas first kiss?

**Dum**

oh it was this really stupid idiot guy. I kissed him once to try it out then decided it was literally the worst thing my lips have ever done

**Bass**

wasnt greg ur first kiss

**Dum**

yea.

**Bass**

HAH

**Dum**

he also almost walked in on me trying to get to know my girlfriend once biblically overall a stupid guy he sucks 0/10

**Bass**

ALYSSA DONT SAY THAT

**Kaylee**

tbh em and alyssa r nasty I wouldnt be surprised if they did it in their secret band closet spot thing

**Bass is offline**

**Dum**

we have

**Dum is offline**

**Shelbs**

[jared voice] kinky!

  
  


—-

Apparently, an afterparty and cheap alcohol can spiral out of control really fast when unsupervised. Though being literally the only two sober, Emma and Alyssa were the  _ first _ to make their way to a spare room and lock the door. The remaining- and drunk- teenagers had a genius idea, and soon the door was covered with signs saying ‘don’t enter this room’, ‘seriously don’t go here’, ‘we’re not fucking around but they are’ ‘this is specifically at you, Greg.’ and the like. Then the group played Spin the Bottle, Greg was now vaguely-familiar with how it felt to kiss Kevin, every single person in the circle had refused to kiss Nick, and Shelby and Kaylee had been praying the whole time for the bottle to not land on the other. 

God must work in mysterious ways though, because on Shelbys turn the bottle had landed on Kaylee anyways. Shelby made eye contact (and instantly regretted it), then she slowly moved forward. She felt her breath hitch while she was looking into Kaylee’s eyes, and was suddenly very aware of the boys staring at them during this. Shelby realized  _ maybe _ she should get it over with so no one suspects anything, so she quickly pecked Kaylee on the lips and then got back to her spot like lightning. The rest of the game continued, but not without Kaylee and Shelby exchanging nervous glances the entire time.

Shelby spent the rest of the night hoping none of the boys- or god forbid Kevin- caught up on her crush on Kaylee. But Kevin Shield wasn’t an idiot, and eventually he confronted her alone. She had been one of the only two people awake, the last being Kevin. She was gently sloshing around the beer in her cup before putting it on the table. Liking Kaylee felt impossibly hard, especially since she still liked Kevin. Speak of the devil, Kevin had sat down right next to her, coughing awkwardly before speaking.

“Shelby. Do you like Kaylee?” Kevin whispered, taking her hands.

Shelby knew she couldn’t maneuver around it. Kevin and hers relationship was built on trust and she knew she could tell him the truth. “Yea.” She sighed. It was probably the alcohol in her, but tears were pricking her eyes.

“Oh.” Kevin looked to the side in thought. “We should break up, then?” He asked. Shelby’s tears came in full. “Shelby don’t cry! I like you so much!” He began his explanation. “It’s just, if you like Kaylee, and being with me is stressing you out or making you upset, I want you to be happy! Not trapped. So-“ he sniffled “-if- if you want to be with Kaylee, I can live. Because seeing you happy is more important to me than anything.”

Shelby stared at him for what felt like hours before finally sobbing out. “No, you idiot. I like Kaylee, but I like you too! I  _ love _ you Kevin! So I don’t know what to do.”

All sadness from Kevin’s face left, and was instead replaced with extreme joy. “You love me? That’s the first time you’ve ever said that! I love you too!!” He grinned. Then paused. “Okay, wait. So have you considered- what’s it called- polyamory?”

“What?” Shelby squinted.

“Okay, so when Emma and Alyssa came out as a couple I wanted to make them feel as accepted as possible, so I spent the day after prom with my moms researching and learning about the LGBTQ+ community, and I found out about this thing called polyamorous relationships, where three or more people are in one relationship. Basically, if you want to date Kaylee, you can ask if she’s up for it, and if she is we can all date! That’d be so cool!” Kevin grinned.

“Kev, I need to think about this, I’m already grappling with the fact I’m bisexual.”

“It’s okay! I accept you, Shelbs. I think actually- I might be bi too.” Kevin whispered. “Does that mean Kaylee is too? If she likes you? Does she?” Kevin gasped. “Does she know? Who knows?!”

“Okay, calm down.” Shelby laughed, putting a hand on Kevin’s cheek. “Babe, the only people besides you who know I like Kaylee are Emma and probably Alyssa. Can we talk about this tomorrow maybe, baby?” she asked

Kevin nodded, leaning back onto the couch until he was laying down, opening his arms for Shelby. Shelby grinned and put her beer down, falling into his arms and burying her face in the crook of his neck. 

\---

**Bass is online**

**Bass**

Gmornin’ alyssas freaking out

**mom is online**

**mom**

why?

**Dum is online**

**Dum**

AAAAA WHY DIDNT ANY OF YOU LIKE GET US OR STOP US OR ANYTHING MY MOMS GONNA KILL ME ITS WAY PAST MY CURFEW

**mom**

we didnt wanna disturb :D you two seemed like you were having a real blast and we didnt wanna interrupt that :(

**Bass**

im gonna choke

**Shelbs**

Ive literally never heard someone scream the name “emma” so much in my life as i did yesterday 

**Bass**

this is it this is how i die

**Shelbs**

who knew you two werent so innocent after all smh

—-

**Bass**

alyssas grounded and its all your faults

**gay rights**

our fault????????? maybe if u didnt do her like that she wouldnt of forgotten to go home

**Bass is offline**

**gay rights**

EMMAS KNOCKING ON MY DOOR HELP

**gay rights is offline**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're diving into some Emma-related serious topics this chapter, along with Kelvin content, and Emma making Alyssa undeniably flustered constantly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emmas parents NEVER get rights.

Emma stared at the ceiling. Greg was over at Kevin’s with Nick, probably doing something dumb. Shelby and Kaylee had dragged Alyssa to the mall, but Emma didn’t feel like going when they offered. So here she stood, alone. Good thing too, because right after she texted Alyssa asking her to get her a pretzel at the mall she had opened her mailbox to a letter. She read it over, and over and over and over and over. But the words didn’t shift or change like she hoped they would’ve. What was written on that letter was clear and clean and she didn’t know how to respond. So she did the only thing she could, and sought solace from her friends.

* * *

**(12:24 PM) Bass is online**

**Bass**

I dont want to rain on yalls parades but i gotta tell you all smth important so if any of u are online and having a good time i am very sorry

**Dum is online**

**Dum**

What’s up, babe?   
  


**Bass**

My parents sent me a letter. They wanna talk with me.

**gay rights is online**

**gay rights**

Is anyone more old fashioned then uncle roger and aunt amy??? They sent you a fucking letter??? Catch me getting kevin to drop me off at grans house so i can help u burn it

**Bass**

I don’t know what to do.

**Bass**

What if they want me to live with them again? What if they force me to?

**Bass**

What if they hurt me?

**Bass**

Oh shit did i just drop smth whoops

**Dum**

Im coming right over

**Bass**

Lys pls if u dont have my pretzel im not talking to you

**Bass**

Seriously tho im okay im just. Processing, you know? They haven’t talked to me in like a year, except during the prom fiasco but im still worried about it

**Dum**

Wait, what.

**Bass**

??   
  


**Dum**

They talked to you during prom???? Why didn’t you tell me, Em?

**Bass**

Yea they did I didn’t wanna worry you

**gay rights**

I think this is a conversation you both have to have in private

**Dum**

Shelby’s driving me over right now.

* * *

On top of her parents contacting her in the first non-slur based time in a year, Emma was also standing in front of her mirror, checking out herself as she considered if the white button up and black dress pants were too formal? Then again, it was Mrs. Greene. Oh yeah, Mrs. Greene had invited her to dinner at the Greene household for the first time since her and Alyssa came out, so the letter was just the anxiety-inducing cherry on top of Emma’s big paranoia sundae. Emma decided it was good enough and hoped Mrs. Greene didn’t strangle her for not showing up in a dress because the only dress she did have, she had very bad memories tied to.

Currently, she decided she’d write a reply to the letter, just not right now, because she couldn’t handle that kind of stress when she’s already trying to think of a way to be in the same room as Alyssa’s mother for more than an hour without the woman telling her she can never speak to her daughter again. Before she knew it, she was sending a text to Alyssa and getting in her pickup truck. She’d considered getting flowers for her girlfriend but her attire was already formal enough, and she didn’t want to give Mrs. Greene a heart attack by accidentally making her think that she’s about to propose to Alyssa. As Emma pulled up to the address Alyssa had texted her, something hit her. She really had never seen inside Alyssa’s house, and she sucked in a breath and knocked on the door. Preparing for Mrs. Greene to open the door and evaporate her on the spot or something, maybe she was overreacting a bit. Instead, Alyssa opened the door.

“Emma!” She grinned. Then her grin faltered from a wide one into a cautious smile. “How are you doing?”

“Good, surprisingly anxious, you know, I’m actually having dinner at my girlfriends house for the first time, and considering her mother kind of used to hate me- maybe still does- isn’t helping my anxiety. I’m fine.” Emma joked, then smiled timidly. “Can I come in?”

“Of course, I’m sorry about all the Jesus.” Alyssa laughed, stepping to the side.

“Wh-” Emma stopped when she took one step inside the house. Oh. Veronica Greene’s house was everything you’d expect from a stereotypical good-christian-household. Pictures of the pope and crosses were everywhere to the point where Emma was half convinced it was a church. “Oh my god.” She whispered.

Alyssa groaned. “I know. Okay wait, follow me, also you look hot.” And Emma had no time to think about Alyssa’s last comment before her girlfriend was yanking her into the kitchen and sitting her down at a table. Mrs. Greene and Alyssa shared one long look and Emma would’ve paid attention if it weren’t for the fact that she was too afraid of having to say grace or do some christian thing she didn’t know about and embarrass herself in front of Alyssa’s mom. After three seconds, Alyssa sat down, grabbing Emma’s hand under the table, squeezing it quickly. Emma finally took note on the actual contents of the dinner table- mashed potatoes. Alyssa must’ve told her mom that Emma liked them, which Emma explained was her fitting into the most classic Irish stereotype. After food was served, Emma nervously pushed her potatoes around with a plate when Mrs. Greene spoke.

“Do you have any hobbies, Emma?” She asked. Emma swallowed her food and thought.

“Aside from songwriting I guess, uhm, art?” Emma said. “I’ve only written like, two songs though. One was uhm, Unruly Heart.”

“Alyssa listened to that non-stop after you released that.” Mrs. Greene commented, and Emma felt a bit relieved that she didn’t ask her about the only other song she wrote. Emma didn’t feel like explaining about how she wrote a love song about Alyssa- wait, what did Mrs. Greene just say? Emma slowly looked at Alyssa, and smiled slightly.

“You did?” Emma whispered. Alyssa blushed and nodded. Emma smiled brighter in response, the rest of dinner didn’t end up being that bad. 

* * *

**(10:46 PM) Shelbs is online**

**Shelbs**

Kaylee, ru awake

**Kaylee is online**

**Kaylee**

What’s up?

**Shelbs**

I need to talk to you asap

**Kaylee**

I can meet you tomorrow morning

**Dum is online**

**Dum**

Wait no this wasnt the plan

**Bass**

Lesbian destiny… 

**Kaylee**

????

**Shelbs**

What the fuck does this mean excuse me 911 what the FUCK does lesbian destiny mean

* * *

“Shelbs, what’s wrong?” Kaylee asked, staring at Shelby pacing back and forth.

“You’re my best friend. That’s what’s wrong.” Shelby frowned.

“Ouch.” 

“Not like that.” Shelby mentally slapped herself. “I mean you’re my best friends, and I don’t want to make you feel weird, or pressured. But I don’t want you to hate me.”

“I’d never, Shelby. What’s wrong?” Kaylee asked.

Shelby took a deep breath. “I like you. A lot.”

“I like you too.”

“You do?” Shelby’s eyes widened.

“Yea, you’re my best friend, I’ve known you since kindergarten.” Kaylee smiled.

“No, you fucking dumbass. I wanna kiss you.” Shelby groaned.

Kaylee’s face heated up. Oh. “Oh.” 

“I just- I’m sorry.” Shelby sighed, sitting down next to her. “I don’t want things to change, Kaylee. But I can’t hide the fact that I have a bunch of hopeless feelings for you.”

“I feel the same way!” Kaylee shouted, taking her hands. Shelby looked at her, stunned in silence for a second. Then she raised an eyebrow.

“You know I don’t mean as just a friend right? I like you. I don’t want you to get confused again.” Shelby squinted.

“Yes, oh my god.” Kaylee laughed. “I know you don’t mean just as a friend. I only thought it at first because well, you love Kevin.”

“I like you too. I talked to him about it, actually.” Shelby bit her lip. “Kevin said something about this thing called-” She paused, thinking back to it. “Poly-something? When three or more people are in a relationship? You don’t have to like romantically involved with Kevin, but I guess I’ll be dating him, and also dating you, if you want to date that is.” She asked nervously.

Kaylee smiled. “Can I kiss you?”

“We did that at the cast party.” Shelby mumbled.

“Can I kiss you for real?”

“Yes.” Shelby breathed, and then Kaylee leaned in. 

* * *

**(2:35 PM) Emma to Alyssa**

Hey uhm i love you ??

**Alyssa to Emma**

What the fuck, are you okay??

**Emma to Alyssa**

Noooo im just seeing my parents and I want moral support maybe???   
  


**Alyssa to Emma**

Whos gonna be there besides you and them? Betsy?

**Emma to Alyssa**

Yea. dont worry, im safe. Betsy said shes gonna be right in the kitchen and if she hears any voices raise theyre out. Also i dont doubt gregs listening in too

**Alyssa to Emma**

Well im here for you, do you wanna go somewhere after if it stresses you? How long are they gonna be there?

**Emma to Alyssa**

I should be free after three???

**Alyssa to Emma**

Okay. Em?

**Emma to Alyssa**

Yea?

**Alyssa to Emma**

I love you. Good luck with them.

**Emma to Alyssa**

I love you, too. 

* * *

“Emma.” Roger Nolan said, his hands folded.

“Can I cut to the chase?” Emma started, looking her father dead in the eyes. “What do you want?” Then she looked at her mother. “What do you both want?”

“What’s the rush Emma?” Roger laughed all too unsettling for Emma’s liking.

“Actually,” Emma began defensively. “I have a date with my girlfriend later today.” She felt a little proud and extremely terrified at the way her father recoiled at the mention of Emma’s girlfriend.

“I’m done.” Roger grumbled, standing up and walking out. Emma was left face to face with Amy Nolan, who took Emma’s hands. 

“I’m sorry, Emma.” She whispered.

“That I’m sinful?” Emma chuckled humorlessly.

“That you don’t feel safe around your parents. I’m sorry we did that to you.” Her mother stood up, said goodbye to Betsy, and then walked out.

Emma watched her mother leave, and there was something monumental about her mother apologizing to her in some sort of way. But Emma knew in her heart that they’d never accept her and she couldn’t begin to ask them to try. Maybe her mother tolerated her and felt some sort of guilt towards Emma, but whatever it was- whatever that excuse of an apology was, Emma knew she was worth more than that. Emma Nolan, in this moment, knew damn well she was so much more than one half-assed apology.

* * *

**(4:03 PM) No nick rights is online **

**No nick rights**

guys i just want to let you know i love you all so much and you guys are like my best friends and also im sorry for that one time i punched emma in the face and i just got hit with a need to appreciate my friends

**Bass is online**

**Bass**

HOLY FUCK IS TRENT SHIRTLESS IN SHREK?

**No nick rights**

Oh wow okay then nevermind

**gay rights is online**

**gay rights**

what.

**Bass**

Alyssa and i are watching shrek and this is cursed and i hate it i hate it so much. Wanna see a picture of trent without a shirt in a bathtub

**Kaylee is online**

**Kaylee**

no.

**Bass sent a picture**

**Kaylee**

you’re a terrible person, you know that Emma? You’re awful. You’re really awful. It’s a twisted miracle we’re friends with you and even moreso that Alyssa loves you. I wish you a tortuous existence.

**Bass**

i need you to stop or else alyssa’s gonna come online and no ones gonna be happy

**Kaylee**

fuck you have a point i apologize

**mom is online**

**mom**

I LOVE YOU TOO NICK!!! YOURE MY BRO!! I APPRECIATE YOU!!!!!!! 

**No rights nick**

EYYYYYY!

**mom**

AYEEEEEEE!!

**gay rights is online**

**gay rights**

AYEEEEEE

**mom**

AYEEEEEEEEEE!!

**No rights nick**

EYYYYYY!!

* * *

**(5:02 PM) Bass is online**

**Bass sent a picture**

**Bass**

Alyssa fell asleep on me… im in love with her

**Shelbs is online**

**Shelbs**

meanwhile kaylee and kevin came over to watch a movie and they both fell asleep on me beat that nolan

**Bass**

Oh?? Yall together??

**Shelbs**

I have No Fucking Clue

* * *

**(7:13 PM) Bass is online**

**Bass**

I’m going to roast all of you, consider it payback

**mom is online**

Go for it

**Bass**

Kevin is pure of heart, but dumb of fucking ass.

**mom**

:D good one!

**Shelbs is online**

**Kaylee is online**

**gay rights is online**

**Bass**

Greg has a kink for zac efron

**gay rights**

i did nothing to you

**Bass**

:)

**Bass**

Shelby tried to kiss me one time but We Dont Talk About That

**Shelbs**

oh my god

**Bass**

and KAYLEE

**Kaylee**

oh no

**Bass**

hooked up with half of the seniors in her sophomore year!! I know i was keeping track 

**No nick rights is online**

**No nick rights**

Me next, do me

**Bass**

Nick asked if misogyny was a type of pasta once

**Dum is online**

**Dum**

he WHAT

**No nick rights**

I mean it sounds like it. Rigatoni. Baked Ziti, penne, misogyny, lasagne

**Dum**

Oh my godddd

**mom**

Ok now do alyssa

**Bass**

Huh

**mom**

You said you were roasting everyone. Do it. Roast your girlfriend.

**Bass**

Im not gonna roast alyssa-

**Dum**

DO IT EMMA

**Dum**

ROAST. ME.

**Bass**

kinky! okay uhm

**Bass**

alyssa,

**Bass**

give me a minute. hm.

**Bass**

alyssa can i promise myself to you

**Dum**

What

**Bass**

ok wait i got it hold on

**Dum**

no hold up we need to circle back to that

**Bass**

alyssa once worked so hard on a project that she fell asleep during class for the first time in her life

**Shelbs **

no no wait, alyssa has a point can we PLEASE circle back to Emma essentially asking to marry her in the future 

**Dum**

YEA PLEASE

**Bass**

Yall just ignored my fucking roast

**Bass**

did i miss anyone

**Dum**

EMMA

**Bass is offline**

* * *

**(9:09 AM) Bass is online**

**Bass**

So on a scale of five to three, what is the goddamn situation with kaylee shelby and kevin

* * *

“So you’re saying it’s essentially just, I’m dating you, you’re dating Kev, but I’m not dating Kev?” Kaylee processed, allowing Shelby to play with her hair.

“Unless you two want to, then yea. Essentially.” Shelby gulped. “So uh, what do you say? Kevin agreed already so I’m just- if you’re not cool with it that's fine. We can still be friends.” 

Kaylee looked to Kevin, who offered her a friendly smile. Then her gaze moved to Shelby.

“You know what? Yea. Let's give it a shot.” She grinned, sitting up. “Shelby, can I kiss you?”

“You don’t need to ask, but yes.” Shelby smiled.

———

**(11:17 AM) Shelbs is online**

**Shelbs**

Just popping in to say, Kevin, Kaylee, and I are official.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's tired, Emmas gay, and Emmas extremely attracted to Alyssa.

**(1:34 PM) Bass is online**

**Bass**

SOMEONE inform Alyssa that gay people are STUPID and say DUMB THINGS when they’re TIRED

**Shelbs is online**

**Shelbs**

oh so emmas homophobic now ok

**Dum is online**

**Dum**

It was 7:30 PM, Emma. You weren’t tired

**Bass**

SOMEONE inform Alyssa that gay people are STUPID and say DUMB THINGS

**Dum**

I didn’t find it dumb.

**Bass**

are you gonna make me keep going

**Bass**

SOMEONE inform Alyssa that gay people are STUPID 

**Dum**

Why don’t we have a conversation about this instead of pretending it was something you said while you were half awake?

**Bass**

BECAUSE i dont wanna talk about it THEREFORE I wont

**Dum**

Em.

**Bass**

its not a big deal i jokingly implied i would like to marry you one day!!! goodbye!!!!! goodbye!!!!!!!!!

**Bass is offline**

**Kaylee is online**

**Kaylee**

the girls are fightiiiiiiiing

**Dum**

Shes just not always emotionally vulnerable gimme a few hours, we’re not fighting

**mom is online**

**mom**

theyre my favorite lesbians though : (

**gay rights is online**

**gay rights**

its such a wild phenomenon one minute alyssa’s emotionally locked and then the next its emma like damn yall just be vulnerable with each other for more than 5 minutes 

**Bass is online**

**Bass**

I am SO emotionally vulnerable 

**Dum**

Wait Emma the vine

**Bass**

oH!

**Dum**

Do you ever want to talk about your feelings Emma?

**Bass**

no

**gay rights**

I DO

**Dum**

i know, greg

**gay rights**

im sad

**Dum**

I know, Greg

**Bass**

im so proud of us. As a team, a unit. we’re extraordinary 

**Dum**

hmhm.

* * *

**(1:50 PM) Alyssa to Emma**

So, you really wanna promise yourself to me?

* * *

**(1:51 PM) Bass is offline**

**Dum**

Hm.

* * *

“‘Lys, record me.” Emma grinned, standing next to the slushie machine. 

“This doesn’t seem like, in any realm of possibility, a good idea.” Alyssa mumbled. Greg took out his phone from beside her anyways, alongside the rest of the gang.

“Lets see what happens when we mix every slushie flavor from 24-mart, with the twist of it also going to be poured  _ into Nicks hat _ , which I was paid to drink it from, because I’m ninety percent sure his dicks made contact with this. Anyways,” Emma’s smile grew wider as she began filling up a large cup with every flavor. Then she went up and paid, before gesturing for the boys cameras to follow her as she ran into the parking lot.

“God, these idiots.” Alyssa said, though she was smiling too. Shelby and Kaylee chuckled and followed the gang out.

When the three got to the parking lot, Emma was drinking the slushie combination with the feverence of a frat boy seeing beer for the first time in months.

“Go! Go! Go! Go!” Greg, Nick, and Kevin chanted in sync.

“Have you considered your girlfriend should join a fraternity?” Kaylee nudged Alyssa.

Alyssa sighed. “It’s crossed my mind.”

* * *

**(9:47 PM) Emma to Alyssa**

You know what Fuck It

**Emma to Alyssa**

Yes i very much well intend on marrying you one day after we finish college if you havent like broken up with me 

**Emma to Alyssa**

Honestly when i really think about it i can imagine my entire future with you

**Emma to Alyssa**

So yea. Also bye bc im watching rent ill text you after its over

**Alyssa is online**

**Alyssa**

The audacity to spill all that and then go “gtg watch rent”. Call me after. Love you <3

* * *

**(11:52 AM) No rights nick is online**

**No rights nick**

Boy do i have news for you all

**No rights nick**

I was helping my dad with some things and i kindaaaaaa fell

**No rights nick**

Sprained my arm my dad just checked it out but he went “oh its fiiiine” so uhhhhh thats happened lol

**Bass is online**

**Bass**

Vroom vroom buckle up mother fucker, we’re coming with soup and good vibes

**Dum is online**

**Dum**

We have lesbian magic to help you feel better!

**No rights nick**

Oh? ;)

**Dum**

You disgust me.

**Kaylee is online**

**Kaylee**

First we’re tending to your wounds. Then we’re slapping you for being gross

**No rights nick**

Understandable tbh aha

**Bass**

Did he just go aha

**Dum**

what if we kissed aha…... jk jk… unless?? 

**Bass**

Alyssa omg

**Dum**

;)

**No rights nick**

I feel oppressed.

* * *

“You think Nick’s gonna be okay?” Emma asked, leaning against a wall outside the boy in the questions room. Kevin and Greg were in there tending to his every need. Shelby and Kaylee were waiting around in the formers car. Which left her and Alyssa.

“He’s Nick. I’m actually kinda surprised it’s him who got hurt and not you.”

Emma looked up from her phone at Alyssa. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She grinned.

Alyssa walked up to her. “You fell on your face at the prom afterparty. In front of your adoring fans.”

“Shut up.” Emma bumped her on the shoulder. “The Unruly Heart friends say hi by the way.”

“They’re over in Heaven, right? Tell them I say hi back.”   
  


Emma blinks at her.

Gears turn.

“Oh, you mean the town.”

“..I wasn’t implying they were dead, Emma.”

Emma grinned. “I probably am most likely to break something.”   
  


“.. Wait, Em, you  _ lived  _ in Heaven, how did you forget??” 

“I lived in Heaven? According to your mother, I’m not going there ever again.” Emma did finger guns.

“Shut up, my mom loves you.” Alyssa laughed.

“I have receipts to dispute that.” 

“Emma-” Alyssa was interrupted by a loud thud.

“ _ NICK FELL OFF THE BED. _ ” Greg yelled. Followed by a beat of silence. “ _ ON HIS ARM. THAT’S SPRAINED _ .”   
  
Both girls sighed.

* * *

**(1:24 AM) Greg to Alyssa**

You awake

**Alyssa to Greg**

Yea, what’s up

**Greg to Alyssa**

Em just had a real bad nightmare and I’m trying to get her calmed down but it was about a Certain Event so she’s like, really worried? I’m not pressuring you I can have it handled myself if you can’t come but I think she just wants physical proof you’re there

**Alyssa to Greg**

Im calling her now

* * *

“Hey Em, I’m on the way right now, okay?” Alyssa said softly. “You with Greg?”

A shaky voice answered on the other line. “ _ Uh, yeah. I’m- how long? Until you- you get here? _ ” 

“Ten minutes. Told my mom it was an emergency.” Alyssa opened the door and left her house, walking much faster than she normally would for 7 PM.

“_You didn’t have to._ _You can’t._”

“I can now, Emma. I can. I can be here for you when you need me most now. We won, Em. We’re okay.” 

“ _ What if I’m imagining everything? What if- _ ” Emma took a shaky breath. “ _ -What if I’m getting my hopes up? _ ” Then Alyssa heard a sob on the other line and her pace picked up.

“You’re not imagining anything baby. I’m here. Tell Greg to let me in.”

“ _ That was fast. _ ” Emma sniffled through teary laughter.

“Yea.” Alyssa smiled. “I’m gonna hang up now, okay? See you in a second. Can I hug you when I get up there?”

“ _ Please. Hold me. Tell Greg he can go back to sleep, just want you to hold me. _ ”

“You’ve got it. See you, love you.” Then Alyssa hung up and practically ran up the stairs. She gently knocked on the door while she heard Greg explaining the situation to Betsy, and then Alyssa opened it. 

“Love you too.” Emma said shakily, wiping at her face with her sleeve. Alyssa cautiously approached her, but Emma wasn’t so careful. The second Alyssa was close enough, Emma pulled her onto the bed. “Sorry.” She chuckled. Her girlfriend laughed too.

“Don’t worry about it, Emma.” Alyssa whispered, adjusting so they were in a more comfortable, more laying down position.

“Love you, ‘Lyssa.” Emma mumbled tiredly, wiping at her eyes. “Gonna marry you one day, if you want.”

Alyssa chuckled, trying to ignore how her cheeks heated. “Go to sleep, Em. I love you too.” 

Emma smiled tiredly and leaned forward, giving her a peck on the lips before falling asleep against her. Alyssa mentally noted to make an excuse to her mother as to what happened tomorrow morning, but for now that didn’t matter. 

* * *

**(7:38 PM) mom is online**

**mom **

Emma i have a great idea you should watch cheer practice with me!!!! :D

**Bass is online**

**Bass**

?? why?   
  
**mom**

I’m assuming you never got to before right? Since you two weren’t out

**Bass**

Well yea you do make a point

**gay rights is online**

**gay rights**

I say this as kindly as possible do Not take emma to see alyssa cheerleading she won’t be able to handle it

**Bass**

You underestimate me. Right alyssa?

**Dum is online**

**Dum**

Uhhhh I’m gonna actually have to side with Greg on this one. One time you almost passed out because you said I blinked in a cute way.

**Bass**

It was adorable though your like eyebrows scrunched up and u looked very cute

**Bass**

Ok i see your point

**Bass**

but i see Kevins point more, mostly because I want to prove you two wrong

**mom **

WE CAN BOND OVER GIRLFRIENDS!!!!!

**Bass**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hot girlfriends squad

**mom **

Hot girlfriends squad!! :)   
  


**gay rights**

Yall be liking girls? Can’t relate

**Kaylee is online**

**Kaylee**

Shelby should join the hot girlfriends squad

**Bass**

did you just

**Kaylee**

Im a snack, Emma

**Bass**

Sure.

**Dum**

Emmas more of a snack

**Bass**

???

**Shelbs is online**

**Shelbs**

Take that fucking back alyssa ill hurt you

**Bass**

????????

**Dum**

I’m sorry but my girlfriend is so talented like??? Have you listened to Unruly Heart? Because I did. 76 times.

**Shelbs**

Have you seen Kaylee cheerleading??

**Dum**

No, because i was too busy ALSO cheerleading???? The fuck? How are you seeing Kaylee cheerleading?

**Kaylee**

Did we do something

**Bass**

?????????????????   
  
**Shelbs**

I have eyes?? She’s like a model Alyssa

**Dum**

A model from where the dollar store?

**Shelbs**

TAKE THAT BACK

**Bass**

AAAAAAAAA STOP

**Bass**

STOP ARGUING LETS JUST AGREE ALL WOMEN ARE BEAUTIFUL OKAY? OKAY.

**Dum**

Okay.

**Shelbs**

Fine fine fine

**Kaylee**

Thank god

**Dum**

You’re the most beautiful though.

**Shelbs**

Alyssa I’m going to strangle you if you call Emma prettier than Kaylee one more time

**Dum**

Do it. I have a fucking punching bag I’ll knock you out.

**Bass**

Kevin settle this

**mom **

Nope :D

**mom is offline**

**Bass**

aaaAAAAAA OKAY IM FIXING THIS

**Dum is offline**

**Shelbs**

I WIN

**Shelbs**

How did i win what happened to her

**Bass**

Sometimes a disaster lesbian is a disaster lesbian even if she is captain of debate. I sent her a selfie and she’s recovering

**gay rights**

Fucking hell im trying to sleep. Shut up.

**gay rights is offline**

**Bass**

Charging into his room with pillows because his ass is trying to sleep at 8 pm like a loser

* * *

“Oh my god I can’t handle this.” Emma mumbled, trying to hide her face in her hands. “I’m so gay. I’m so gay. I’m  _ so _ gay.” Greg patted her on the back reassuredly. 

“Let it out, Emma. We’re here to support you.” He chuckled. 

“She just- she-” Emma looked up for a split second, saw Alyssa doing a flip in her uniform and had to hide again. “She… legs.” She turned to Kevin. “How do you survive this?” 

Kevin shrugged. “You get used to it.” She was too busy trying to  _ not look  _ that she didn’t register the skidding of shoes on the gym floor stopping, and when they started again it was towards her.

“Hey, Em.” Alyssa’s voice said, and Emma looked up, then immediately looked back down because Alyssa standing only two feet away from her with her hair pulled back was  _ not  _ something Emma was prepared to deal with. She hears Alyssa chuckle and feels her sit down next to her, brushing up against her and Emma is  _ not prepared _ . “Has she been like this the entire time?” There’s a slight falter in Alyssa’s voice from exhaustion and Emma may just be dead right there because nothing is more beautiful to her than Alyssa Greene. 

“Basically.” She hears Greg reply, and Emma spares a glare towards him before looking straight forward, not trusting herself to survive even one more peek at her girlfriend. Then, she can tell Alyssa is grinning from the way her shoulders shrug up and suddenly Emma’s face is turned towards her.

“Hey, Emma.” Alyssa repeats with an amused look. Emma flushes. 

“Hi.” 

Alyssa kisses her and notices Greg’s  _ bleh  _ of disgust. She pulls away and smiles, but Emma doesn’t notice because she’s still struck. Then, Alyssa looks over Emma towards the other, considerably less-of-a-mess Nolan and pokes her tongue out. “What are you, Greg? Homophobic?”

Greg blinks at her. “I’m gay.”

“He’s- he’s dodging the question.” Emma stammers, coming back to her senses. Apparently, the best way to get Emma out of an Alyssa Greene fueled trance is to give her an opportunity to make fun of her cousin.

Alyssa laughs, and then leans in to kiss Emma again and what were they talking about? Emma doesn’t know, but she sure feels like a goner. 

* * *

“Hey, Alyssa?” Emma mumbled, tiredly. 

“Yea?” Alyssa whispered, trying to keep her voice down. They were having a sleepover and managed to sneak off to Emma’s room to avoid sleeping on the floor like everyone else, but that meant they had to be quiet.

“Do I sound stupid when I talk late at night? I say dumb things, I think.”

“They’re not dumb, Em. You just have no filter. Which is good most of the time.”    
  


“Most?” Emma panicked a bit, Alyssa decided to continue.

“Good all of the time for me. Sometimes embarrassing for you. Like when you tiredly say you want to marry me.” Alyssa grinned. Emma flushed and hid her face in Alyssa’s neck.

“Mm. Ignore the things I say I’m just a lovestruck seventeen year old fool and I barely know what I’m saying half the time. Not that I don’t mean them to an extent.”

“I’ve deducted that, Em.” Alyssa smiled.

“I love you. That is something I know I’m saying, and I mean it fully everytime.” Emma grinned, lifting her head up.

“Aw, Em. I love you too.” Alyssa kissed her gently. “Any more unfiltered thoughts while you’re five seconds away from sleeping?”   
  


Emma’s eyebrow creased in thought. Then she chuckled and hid her face again. “You’re very pretty.”

“Oh?”   
  


“Yea, and hot. I almost died seeing you cheerlead today.”

“I deducted that too.” Alyssa smiled. “Goodnight, Em.”

“G’night, baby.” Emma yawned, before curling up to Alyssa.

* * *

**(9:05 AM) Shelbs is online**

**Shelbs**

Sorry not sorry

**Bass is online**

**Bass**

Did you. Did you really have to. What do you gain? What do you benefit from writing “PENIS” alyssa’s forehead and then leaving? What do you gain, Shelby?

**Shelbs**

Is alyssa awake yet

**Bass**

She’s waking up now why

**Bass**

DID YOU WRITE “BOTTOM” ON MY FOREHEAD

**Bass**

I SWEAR TO GOD SHELBY

**Shelbs is offline**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> what can i say except youre welcome


End file.
